Christmas Snow
by Causality
Summary: Rory’s mum is going on a work conference over Christmas and her grandparents are going on holiday, leaving Rory on her own. So what happens when a certain blonde haired blue eyed chiltonite 'invites' her to stay with him? Will she accept? Trory! .EDITING.


**Ok, so it's been a while since I did anything to this story. And I've reread it and am wandering why anyone read, let alone reviewed that piece of rubbish. So I've decided to try and edit it to improve it. Also, the plot has slightly changed as well. I should be able to edit it quite quickly (I hope) so the rest of the already written chapters should be reposted within a fortnight, and then I'll be able to continue. I have more of an idea where I want this to go this time round, so that is also good. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review :D**

**Summary: Rory's mum is going on a work conference over Christmas and her grandparents are also going on holiday. So what happens when a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed chiltonite 'invites' her to stay with him? **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Rory was lying in bed, her quilt protecting her from the cold winter morning. The heater in the house had decided to give up just when winter began. Her mother, Lorelei, had spent a whole three hours yesterday talking or more correctly, arguing, on the phone to an electrician. He claimed that since she hadn't made an appointment, he couldn't come until next month. She had rebutted that she wasn't psychic and couldn't predict two weeks beforehand that the heater was going to go on strike. After hours of the argument going back and forth, Lorelei had gotten her way and the electrician was coming this afternoon. Rory laughed thinking that no one could win an argument against her mother.

The subject of arguments made her think of her argument with Dean and all of yesterday's happenings.

Dean and Rory had been walking through the grounds of the Independence Inn, hand in hand. A boy about Rory's age walked by and smiled at her. Being polite she smiled back and said, "Hello." She heard Dean growl and tighten his hold on her hand, pulling her forward faster. Rory pulled her hand back, and stopped walking.

"What was _that_ for?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you," he answered, turning his head away.

"Oh for God's sake, Dean! He barely looked at me. Can't you just be reasonable for _once_?"

"I _am_ being reasonable, Rory! I don't want to lose you again."

"I am _not_ a possession, Dean! You should know that I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Like you didn't cheat on me by kissing Tristan?" he asked bitterly.

"We have been through this _over_ and _over_ again! That kiss was only for the play! You know that I can barely stand Tristan. You should trust me!" yelled Rory, letting her frustration out.

"It's him who I don't trust. I know that he wants you. I can't lose you to someone else."

"But you should be able to trust _me_. You are way too overprotective. I can't even look at another guy, let alone talk to him without noticing you tense up."

"You haven't exactly made it easy for me to trust you!" Dean said, raising his voice.

"So what? This is all _my_ fault?" she cried. "Stop turning it around and putting all the blame on me. You have to trust me or..." Rory trailed off.

"Or what?" Dean cut in. "You'll leave me? Had a better offer from that rich snob, have you? Fine, have a fling with him. It wouldn't last long. You'd give him what he wants, even though you won't give it to me. Then he'd get bored with you and ditch you. And you'd come crying back to me."

"How can you even _think_ something like that of me? I am completely sick and tired of you always complaining about this. What do you expect me to do? Never look at anyone other than you? Never talk to any other guys? I can't take this anymore, Dean. You're never going to get any better at trusting me, are you? There is no point to this relationship if there's no trust."

Realising that Rory was being completely serious in her last words, Dean started to apologise, "Look, Rory. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Just give me another chance. I'll try harder to relax, it'll be better. I know you love me Rory, don't give that up."

"Stop, Dean. Your insecurities have ruined this relationship. I have given you chances _over _and _over _again. You've already had and lost your last chance. Yes, I loved you, and maybe still do. But my love for you faded as you lost chance after chance. I've had enough and I'm not going to take it anymore. We're over, Dean, for the last time. I know you're not going to improve, so there's no point in even trying. But this is a small town, and we're bound to see each around. If you're prepared to accept friendship, than I'm willing to offer that sometime in the future. But that's all I'll ever be able to give you anymore. Goodbye, Dean." Rory turned around and started walking away, leaving Dean standing, watching her walk out of his life, and regretting losing his temper so easily.

Rory sighed in bed, knowing she had made the right decision, but still unhappy. She still cared for Dean, and hated upsetting him. She knew that he didn't intentionally do some of the things that caused the argument. It had been a while since she had been without Dean, and therefore single. She already missed having that someone to talk to and hold. Rory was jolted back to the future by the ring of the phone. Shaking her head at how pathetic she was being in her last train of thoughts, Rory crawled out of her warm refuge and started the search for the phone. As Lorelei was the last to use it, it could be absolutely anywhere. Following the sound of the ringing, Rory ended up staring at the microwave. Raising an eyebrow, thinking this has to be a record for the weirdest place she had found the phone, she flung open the door, and picked up the desired object.

"Hello?"

"Oh Rory, there you are. I was about to hang up the phone. Is your mother there?" Emily, Rory's grandmother asked.

"Hi, Grandma. Sorry, mum's not up yet. I don't think it would be wise for you to talk to her before she's fully awake and had at least 5 cups of coffee. But I can get her to call you back if you'd like."

"Honestly… that drink really is bad for her." Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about getting Lorelei to call back, I was just ringing to say that we're sorry but your Grandfather and I are going to be in Spain during the Christmas week, so you won't be able to stay with us. Unless of course, you want to come with us that is. I never thought of that before. I could introduce you to the De Luca's, they have a dashing son about your age actually, now I think about it."

"Oh no, Grandma. Grandpa and you should go on your own and enjoy it, it's a while since you two have been on holiday together, isn't it?"

"Well yes, I suppose so. Anyway, I will keep my eyes and ears out for anyone who would be willing to take you in during that week. I'm sure somebody will offer. Anne Napoleon told me that there are a lot of Chilton families who aren't going anywhere this year. We could even find a family with a child you know. I do believe the Dugreys aren't going anywhere this year. They have a son in your year, don't they?"

"Oh no Grandma, really, I'm sure I can find someone around here to stay with. I haven't asked Lane or Luke yet. There's no need to ask around. Thank you for the offer though."

"Nonsense, one can never be too careful. Richard just told me for a fact that Janlan Dugrey and his family have decided to stay in Hartford this year. But I suppose you would be more comfortable in Stars Hollow. I will still suggest it to the Dugreys though, as a back up if needed. I haven't had a chat to Janlan's wife in so long. It'll be good to catch up."

"Please Grandma, let me check around here first. I wouldn't want to trouble the Dugreys."

"I suppose, if you insist. If you tell me on Friday evening whether you need somewhere to stay or not, then I can sort it out."

"Ok, Grandma. I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye, Rory."

Rory clicked off the phone, let out a sigh of relief and flopped down onto her bed.

**A/N: Please review, tell me what you think. :) The next chapter should be up within a couple of days. Thanks!**


End file.
